Neo Anguirus
Neo Anguirus is an RP character used by GDFPP. Personality Just like his dimensional counterpart, he's random, and the comic relief of most chats History Neo Anguirus came from an alternate dimension, where Dracoruss drank Giz's bloodand went power crazy, establishing a dictature and killing several people, his personal bodyguards were Sucho and Zardoris. Neo Anguirus was the head of a resistance that seeked to kill Dracoruss, but all its members (other than Neo Anguirus) were killed, desesperated, Anguirus opened a dimensional portal and went to the RPVerse for some help, he befriended several people (even the good and benevolent Dracoruss from that dimension), and sent them to his dimension, the Sucho and Zardoris from Neo Anguirus's dimension were killed by him, and the Dracoruss from that same place was killed by a DFJS to his heart, instead of returning to his original, now Dracoruss-less dimension, he decided to stay in the RPVerse, where he lives with his best friend, Anguirus, and other monsters (and non-monsters). He played SSB4 with his friends Anguirus and Barubaroi and also, an unknown user named "Triple Deluxe", to fight the all-powerful final boss Mewssingno, god of destruction, together, they killed it, and it released a Non-Perfect Fettus to the RPVerse, nobody knew what the hell was that. Later, the fettus was stolen by professional thief The Great Fusilli, but he and Barubaroi retrieved it back to their home. The Fettus was electrocuted several times by a giant mecha, evolving into his ultimate stage: Mewssinggedemon, who almost destroyed the world, if it wasn't by the combined efforts of him, Anguirus, Barubaroi, FeMuto, Leafeon, the entirety of H.O.W.L and Rainbow Dash, they defeated him, but the evil being exploded into another Non-Perfect Fettus. Abilities Since he's Anguirus's interdimensional counterpart, he shares most of his abilities *Using Spikes as knives *Can shoot electricity, fire and ice from his mouth *Shoots homing spikes from shell. *He's Pure of Heart, since he's Angy's counterpart *Sonic Roar - Can be used to get foes off of him, but does less damage. *Teleportation - Has mastered teleportation over the months, and can use many different uses from it, like time travel, dimension travel, and even separation from keychain selves. *Since he's a Neo, he doesn't needs a Rage Mode, he already can unleash the 3 finishers Angy could do, but also, another one *Blazing Spike Maelstrom - Onslaughts the target with a horde of boiling hot spikes that carve into the enemy's skin. *Neo Thunderball Blitz - Generates 10 clones of himself, all of them Thunderball his enemy at the same time. *Giga Inferno Plasma Allcaps Thunderball OF DEATH!!!- Flames flows through Neo Anguirus as he thunderballs directly into the opponent, slicing their flesh with his spikes and burning him from the inside, this finisher is so powerful it can't be used more than once *All-out artillery attack - His strongest finisher, first, his spikes are covered on fire, he shoots those spikes, burning his enemy, then he spews ice from his mouth, freezing the enemy, and then he does the GIPATBOD!!! towards the frozen opponent. Trivia * He's part of the Neo Team * He has a crush on Rainbow Dash * It used to be a secret until someone phoned the entire RPVerse to tell them * He hangs out with Neo Godzilla sometimes * He's a good friend of Sokogeki Anguirus * He can't dial a phone number without messing up over 10 times Category:Neo Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Male